marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 123
* Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Fred * Esther * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Wappinger Falls | StoryTitle2 = Adrenazon's Revenge (Part 1) - There's a New Girl in Town | Writer2_1 = Kelly Corvese | Penciler2_1 = Dave Hoover | Inker2_1 = Robert Campanella | Colourist2_1 = Kelly Corvese | Letterer2_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis2 = As the Sensational She-Hulk sorts through old case files, her phone rings, and she is told that her friend Weezi is in hospital. When she arrives, Weezi isn’t there, the place is smashed up, and she is accused of murdering a Doctor, Doctor Stopplemoor. She is shown CCTV stills showing a green figure smashing up the hospital, and the Police try to arrest her, but she escapes. Determined to find clues to her doppelganger’s identity, she decides to visit the late Doctor’s lab. In Visigoth, Nosferata, hearing of the Sensational She-Hulk’s attack, orders Freda to ready the car. Later, at Stopplemoor’s lab, Nosferata confronts the Sensational She-Hulk, but she talks her down and explains. Exploring, they find mutated creatures, caused by his adrenalin research. As they snoop around, they are watched by a lady in a wheelchair, who accused the Sensational She-Hulk at the hospital. She calls the police, and injecting the adrenalin serum, her muscles bulge and she rises from the chair, becoming Adrenazon. She attacks the Sensational She-Hulk, and urged on by her, Nosferata takes the research and leaves to study it further. After fighting for a few moments, the lady disappears, and the police arrive. The Sensational She-Hulk escapes through a window. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Freda (Nosferata's maid) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** ****** The Nosferattic | StoryTitle3 = The Walking Wounded (Part 1) - Soulfeast | Writer3_1 = Ann Nocenti | Penciler3_1 = Steve Lightle | Inker3_1 = Steve Lightle | Colourist3_1 = Steve Lightle | Letterer3_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis3 = Dan Ketch dreams of a superhuman woman battling him, but then she vanishes and he wakes up. He finds himself at the mall, where he talks to a group of campaigners. One of them, Mary, runs into the bathroom, where she sees another figure in the mirror. It is the lady from Dan’s Dream, and she is Typhoid Mary. Mary struggles as the Typhoid personality grows stronger… | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Darlene * Frank Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = The Doomed Man | Writer4_1 = Scott Kolins | Penciler4_1 = Scott Kolins | Inker4_1 = Scott Kolins | Colourist4_1 = Mike Thomas | Letterer4_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor4_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis4 = In a hospital in Germany, a heavily injured man, wrapped in bandages, is tended to by a nurse. She begins to have visions of the man’s life, seeing him on a rocket with Captain America. His life whips past faster and faster, before he dies. As he does so, his pain is felt by all the hospital staff together, and the nurse begins to write down what she saw. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Eileen (nurse) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}